wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anetheron (tactics)
:This article is about the in-game raid boss. For character biography and Warcraft III appearances, see Anetheron. Anetheron is the second boss in the Battle for Mount Hyjal. The fight is a Battle for survival. Abilities Anetheron * Melee: 3-6k on plate * Carrion Swarm: 60-yard range; random direction cone-shaped AoE, 3-6k shadow damage plus 15 sec debuff which reduces healing done by 75%; cast about every 15 seconds * Sleep: 55-yard range; A 10 second stun on 3 targets. WoTF, tremor totem, and the PvP trinket do not work on this ability. * Vampiric Aura: heals himself for 300% of the damage that he deals in melee * Inferno: every 60 seconds he targets a random raid member, stuns them for 2 sec and summons a Towering Infernal on them * Berserk: 10 minutes enrage Towering Infernal * Immolation: 8 yard AoE for 3-4 k fire damage every two seconds * Vampiric Aura: The Infernals profit from Anetherons Vampiric Aura if they're close enough to him * Immune to taunt * Are immune to banish Preparation Look at the MH Boss Tips for general information. It is particularly important to distribute the healers accordingly in order that as few of them are hit by Carrion Swarm at the same time. Two tanks are needed — one for Anetheron and one for the Towering Infernals. Fire resistance gear helps on the Infernal tank (but is not mandatory). The Infernal tank healers can set up far away from the boss to outrange the Carrion Swarm (staying inside healing range of the Infernal tank ofc). The shadow protection buff from priests on the raid can be casted before / during wave 8, and a small amount of shadow resist gear can be worn by healers to resist the carrion swarm damage and debuff. Rogues should keep Wound Poison active on the boss at all times, to reduce the effect of his Vampiric Aura. This can be replaced by a warrior's Mortal Strike. Towering Infernals The boss himself is rather straightforward tank and spank. The only tricky problem is control of the Infernals. They spawn on random people, therefore a paladin is a good choice, because of quick range pulling with Exorcism and Avenger's Shield. A good tanking spot for the Towering Infernals is near Jaina Proudmore, so that she helps killing them. Warrior Infernal tanks can make their job easier with an Intervene macro. Hunters should misdirect the Infernals on the tank as soon as they spawn. In all cases, it helps if raid members about to receive an Infernal run towards the tanking position. It's also imperative that everybody (particularly the person who just spawned the Infernal) stays outside the fire AoE. Only ranged DPS should kill Infernals. Alternatively, when the raid has high total DPS, the Infernal tank can wear full fire resistance gear and just keep all Infernals tanked. DPS does not change target but stays on the boss the whole time. This makes the fight much faster, the Infernals despawn when the boss dies. Loot Do NOT talk to Jaina until all the loot is distributed. Talking to her after Anetheron is dead starts an event which includes an unstoppable wave of undead invading the human town. Quotes Entering: *Yells: You are defenders of a doomed world. Flee here and perhaps you will prolong your pathetic lives. Casting carrion swarm: *Yells: The swarm is eager to feed. *Yells: Pestilence upon you! Sleep: *Yells: You look tired. *Yells: Sweet dreams. Killing a player: *Yells: Scream for me. *Yells: Pity, no time for a slow death. *Yells: Your hopes, are lost. Summoning Inferno: *Yells: Earth and Sky shall burn! *Yells: Let fire rain from above! Death: *Yells: The clock... is still... ticking. Movies External links Category:Bosses Category:Hyjal Summit mobs